


Skin to Skin

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sketches and cuddles.</p>
<p>Not clearly C/C, but in context of what inspired it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/gifts), [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Platonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700369) by [amireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/pseuds/amireal). 



  


"how am I going to rest now that I know where my skin ends as yours no longer touches mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by excellent suggestions from infiniteeight and the equally great fic by amireal!
> 
> Because we need cuddles always.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, or just headskritches. ^__^
> 
> (Also posted on my tumblr at siddybikkits.tumblr.com)


End file.
